


safest place in the world

by Etharei



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babysitting, Fanart, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart. If Captain America had not done the whole 70-years-in-ice thing, Steve Rogers would likely have become close friends with Howard Stark over time. And when baby Tony turned up, Steve would have made the best babysitter ever. He has the stamina to keep up with Tony, despite all the times Tony would dismantle his crib, and Steve would tell Tony all the sories, and draw a million pictures of him.</p><p>And maybe baby Tony is extremely fussy, refuses to settle down... until Steve puts him in the shield and rocks him to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	safest place in the world

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steve Rogers cradling baby Tony](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4435) by gryzmolic. 



I has made some fanartz! For those interested in Captain America, Iron Man, Marvel, and babiez ♥ This is my first time with the pen tool and coloring on Photoshop, so please be gentle, it's a fairly basic sketch.

IT ALL BEGAN when [this exquisite heart-squeezing pic by gryzmolic](http://gryzmolic.tumblr.com/post/9847136109) of Steve holding baby Tony was going around tumblr. The idea is that if the whole plunging-into-ice-and-being-a-popsicle-for-decades hadn't happened, Steve Rogers and Howard Stark would have likely become close friends over time. And when baby Tony turned up, Howard would have made Steve the godfather (not in a religious sense, but like a secondary guardian).

And a bunch of us on Twitter decided that Steve would make the most AWESOME godfather/guardian of all time. He would also be everyone's favorite babysitter; Steve actually has the stamina to keep up with Tony, no matter how many times Tony dismantles his crib, and he'd tell Tony ALL THE STORIES, though maybe with the gory bits left out.

He'd be awkward at first, our Steve, because he's kinda strong now and babies are so _tiny_ , but he'd learn and eventually one of the guestrooms in the family mansion would unofficially become his room. Steve would draw A MILLION PICTURES of Tony, and paint a ridiculously colorful mural in Tony's nursery, and let Tony play with his paints.

AND MAYBE BABY TONY IS FUSSY, okay, and he won't settle down, UNTIL STEVE PUTS HIM IN THE SHIELD AND ROCKS HIM TO SLEEP AND HE'S OUT LIKE A LIGHT.

  
  
**safest place in the world**   
_G; Steve Rogers, baby Tony Stark; Marvel universe_   


I also made a newspaper/war poster-type one for lolz. I'd like to think Howard snapped a pic and hung this up in the main hallway.

  


I suspect the shield is a bit on the small side. WHAT IS THE CORRECT RATIO OF SHIELD TO BABY? And the handles are in there... somewhere.

U.S. Govt.: The Russians have asked for some assistance. Can we have Captain America back now?  
Howard Stark: Yeah... you're gonna have to pry him off my son. It's story time.

Now I really, really want fic of baby Tony being kidnapped and Captain America going into badass manhunting mode.


End file.
